Sister Moon
by RubyDracoGirl
Summary: April hires the 18-year-old niece of an old college friend. But there is more to this shy, budding artist then meets the eye. Rated for Swearing and violence. Leo/OC
1. Enter Chloe Mab

Sister Moon

_April hires the 18-year-old niece of an old college buddy. Unbeknownst to April, there is more to this young, shy, budding artist/author then meets the eye._

Rated T for violence and language

Author's Note: Well, this is my first published TMNT fanfic. Please don't judge too harshly but do review, and let me know if this is worth updating.

-AKA

Disclaimer: I almost forgot. I DO NOT OWN TMNT. Only Chloe Mab and any other OC's i invent.

* * *

Chapter 1

Enter Chloe Mab

April set down the phone, thinking carefully about what she had just said.

Finally, she dialed up a number on a different, shell-shaped phone.

"April?"

"Hi Leo. I need you and your brothers to come over, if you're not busy. There's something I need to tell you guys. It's not urgent or anything, but it is important."

April told him calmly.

She could hear the frown in his voice.

"We'll be over in ten minutes."

Exactly ten minutes later, she heard Raph and Mikey arguing and then, they all came from downstairs.

April tucked her hands onto her lap as she said," I've got some news that will affect your visits."

"How so?" Donatello asked as they all sat down.

April bit her lip thoughtfully.

"One of my old High-school friends, Paloma Rodriguez, is coming over for the summer. And she's bringing her niece. She asked if I needed anyone for hire, and I said yes, cause, after all, I can always use more help around here, with selling things. So, she asked if I would hire her niece, 'cause her niece is looking for a job and also needs a place to stay. So her pay would include board and food... meaning you guys won't be able to drop in whenever you want."

Mikey grinned as he asked," How old is her niece?"

April smiled thoughtfully as she responded.

"She's your age. 18. Her name is Chloe Mab. She sounds like a sweet young woman, from what Paloma told me."

Mikey asked slyly," what if she accidentally saw one of us?"

Leo growled," Don't get any ideas, Mikey. She probably doesn't like turtles."

"Especially not mutant ones." Raphael added with a roll of his fiery amber eyes.

"When are they going to get here?" The ever-practical Donatello asked.

"Three days. They're packing and stuff right now, and they're going to fly tomorrow. They should arrive the day after tomorrow."

Leo nodded softly.

"We'll be sure to stay away, and be extra cautious in contacting you."

April nodded.

"By the way, only Chloe is staying here. Her aunt, Paloma, is staying with family. So, it will be just Chloe that you'll have to look out for."

Mikey sighed.

"I wish we could meet her."

Raph chuckled.

"Maybe she's ugly as a bulldog with a bad hair day, Mikey. Just forget about it, Mikey."

April frowned.

"Raph, that's unkind!"

Mikey grinned.

"He hopes she's ugly so that way he doesn't have any trouble not meeting her!"

Raphael growled softly.

"Ya hungry for a knuckle-sandwich, Mike?"

"That's enough you two!" Leo snapped.

He turned to April.

"Thanks for he heads-up, April. We'll see you when we see you, I guess."

"I'm going to need some help moving furniture tomorrow. If you guys could stop by to help, that would be great. I'll have some lemonade fixed then, and cookies." She chuckled.

Mikey yahoo'd.

"Count me in! I'll be here!" he crowed as they left.

Leo nodded, grinned a little.

"We'll help ya, cookies and lemonade or not!"

***

As April looked around the airport, she could see her friend, Paloma, hurrying out of the terminal, along with another young girl, whom she could not see very clearly.

"Pally!" April called.

Paloma looked up and her golden eyes sparkled.

"April!"

The two rushed forward and hugged, both chattering at the same time.

April finally got a good look at Chloe, who was hovering shyly on the side.

She was on the short side, a little big-boned. Her face was heart shaped and her eyes, big and innocent, were a sweet, grey-blue. She wore no make-up, wore light blue jeans with a pink t-shirt.

One of the most striking things about Chloe, besides her large, innocent eyes, were her lips; pretty, pink, and plump, and she opened them in a shy," Hi, Miss O'Neil. I'm Chloe."

"Just call me April, Chloe." April smiled back at the girl.

The exotic, dark eyebrows, thick and beautifully shaped, rose up in surprise and the long, dark brown hair fell into her face just a little as she ducked her head shyly.

"Okay, then, April…did you step out of a storybook? You're so pretty…like Aunt Paloma." Chloe smiled in a sincere way, her cheeks blushing just a little, her eyes shining softly.

April blushed.

"Aw, you're too sweet. Paloma was always the prettier one though."

"But you're both drop-dead gorgeous." Chloe protested, this time, not so shyly, smiling mischievously.

Paloma, in mock seriousness, chided," Now, enough of that! We're three gorgeous woman arguing about who is prettiest. Let's go already!"

April chuckled softly, as she looked over Chloe again, smiling at the young woman, who seemed shy and non-talkative.

Though not thin, she was healthy, evidently strong, from her developed biceps and triceps.

Her legs were well developed as well, and April could tell she didn't just lie around the house all day.

Her face was heart-shaped, her nose slightly upturned and her skin was a soft, pale tan.

April softly asked," So, Chloe, what do you like?"

"Um, reading, er, writing and I like to sketch. I also like physical activity…but I haven't been getting much of that lately." Chloe blushed as she looked down at her stomach

April smiled softly.

"Do you do martial arts?" April asked, out of the blue.

Chloe gave a somewhat bitter laugh.

"No, not really. I do a little shadowboxing, practice jabs, crosses, hooks and uppercuts, kicks and that's all. I used to be in Tae-kwon-doe, but I only got up to a striped yellow belt…pretty lame huh?" She grinned softly," My mom was in MMA for a half a year…and she got _ripped_. I mean, really ripped. I was jealous, but I couldn't join the class, cause we didn't have enough money to pay for her and me." Chloe trailed off and April could see it was a touchy issue.

Chloe then asked," Why? Do you do martial arts?"

"Yes, as a matter of fact I do." April smiled.

Chloe sighed.

"Do you think…well, do you work out regularly?"

"Yes, I do."

"Can I join in your workouts? Or, at least, can I try?" she asked, a little shyly.

Paloma quipped," You're talking to the push-up queen. She's up to 40 push-ups every morning, thirty triceps dips and 100 core movements."

Chloe blushed and muttered," well, I don't do anything else during the day…"

"She does push ups and sit ups throughout the day." Paloma chuckled softly.

Chloe looked down shyly.

"I was a chunky middle-school girl. I don't want to go back to that…but I'm damn well on my way back." Chloe sighed and then blushed," Pardon my language."

April smiled.

"Well, I can help you improve on what you know about martial arts. And I have a punching bag."

Chloe's eyes brightened.

"Seriously?! Awesome! I've always wanted a punching bag!"

Her lips were stretched into an excited grin.

April chuckled.

Paloma's eyes sparkled mischievously as she teased,' Must be a good stress reliever."

"Oh, it is!"

April laughed, as they all chuckled.

Chloe was smiling now.

Her eyes weren't so closed and she seemed more open.

And as she looked around the city, as they drove to April's apartment, the blue eyes grew brighter and larger with awe and curiosity.

"Wow…it's almost like a hive. All working together like a well-oiled machine." Chloe chuckled softly.

April nodded.

"I have to say, New York is pretty interesting."

Chloe looked a little shy as she said softly," I guess I would be considered a country bumpkin, since I'm from San Antonio

April laughed softly.

"New York is one of a kind, Chloe. Don't worry, you'll get in the rhythm."

Paloma nodded.

"It's not easy, but it's worth it!

Chloe giggled.

"I'll take your word for it!"

***

Mikey watched from the rooftop as April and the two other young women came into the room.

One was obviously April's age, with dark hair and golden skin. Her eyes were golden and she had a sweet, pretty face and a fully developed body.

The other young woman was younger, with long, light brown hair, pale skin and big blue eyes.

She was short, big-boned, healthy-looking and was deep in a giggle that shook her frame.

Mikey grinned softly as he pointed her out.

"I wonder what she's laughing about." Raphael muttered.

The four turtles watched as the three young women chattered.

The younger girl, Chloe, seemed friendly, her eyes wide and her plump lips stretched in a big smile.

Leo commented," she looks like a nice girl."

Donatello added," I wonder if she goes to the gym or something…"

"Huh? Why?" Mikey asked.

"Judging from her body-size, if she didn't work out regularly, she'd look like a blimp. Also, judging from the structure of her arms, she's somewhat built. I'd say she must do push ups, maybe pull-ups, but definitely push-ups."

Leonardo, Michelangelo and Raphael looked over at Donatello.

"You can tell all that from looking at her?"

"Yeah, basically."

At this moment, they noticed that Paloma had left and April was taking Chloe to her room.

They swiftly landed on April's rooftop and snuck in.

Then, they heard April's voice.

"Your work won't start until Monday. So, this weekend, you can just get to know the place."

"Okay."

A quiet, husky tone.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm just tired is all. Sorry."

"Why do you apologize so much?" April's voice was kind.

"Heh, I'm just an apologetic person. It does have to do with my upbringing, but, I really hate offending people."

April smiled softly.

"Don't worry about it. You're very nice, Chloe, and I'm sure you wouldn't do anything to intentionally hurt anyone. You kinda remind me of someone I know." April added with a chuckle.

Chloe's sigh drifted into their ears.

"Well, um, I suppose I'll go ahead and set my stuff up in here."

"Okay. Dinner will be ready shortly."

"Thanks."

"Go ahead and shower and everything. I know traveling is dirty business."

"Oh yes." a husky chuckle.

"I'll see you in the kitchen."

"Okay, thanks."

April left the room and walked to the kitchen.

Moments later, Chloe came out.

She was shorter then Mikey, and they stared at her as she paused in the hallway.

Tears were glimmering in her wide blue eyes and they slipped down her cheeks as she went into the bathroom.

Leo softly slipped down the hall, into the kitchen.

April hissed," What are you guys doing here?!"

"April, we saw Chloe crying just now." Donatello told her softly.

April set her jaw.

"Okay. Thanks. But shoo! It's too risky, you being here right now! Go!"

They all went out her window, and April shook her head.

"Kids," she muttered.

* * *

So, why is Chloe crying? do you want to know?

Ahem.

Please review!


	2. Pain

Cool! i got reviews! LOL i'm so happy!!!!...how ironic is that? (in regards to the chapter's title i mean)

Chapter 2

Pain

Chloe woke early the next morning and went to April's exercise room.

She was dressed in soccer shorts and a long t-shirt. Blue running shoes adorned her feet and her long, long hair was tied back in a ponytail.

She stretched for five minutes, taking it slow, warming up into the stretches.

Then, she dropped into Plank as she straightened, hardening her core, she dropped down and up, rapidly, forty times, pumping her arms as she did push-ups.

She paused as she finished, arching her back and then raising her back to the ceiling, lowering her head in a cat stretch.

Then, she rolled to her back and crunched up, moving swiftly, hardening her core and her butt, looking into the ceiling.

After 100 crunches, she did 100 more core movements, and then triceps dips, and then, standing, she stretched again, hopping energetically from one foot to another, as she began jumping jacks, and then wacky jacks, working her core again.

Then, her heart rate rising, she did deep squats, then lunges, and then began a series of kicks, punches, blocks, and then, she approached the punching bag, warmed up, her arms blithely heated.

She took a stance, her fists up, guarding her face.

Softly, she tried out the punching bag, experimenting with different rhythms, she moved, punching harder, she grinned softly as she felt a burn in her abs.

She bounced, dodged and jabbed and struck, sweating, her eyes brightening as pain laced through her abs, heat shooting through her shoulders and her bare fists crying out in pain.

She laughed softly as she beat up on the punching bag, continuing to work, her heart racing, her breath hot and even.

After twenty minutes, she stopped, and did more jumping jacks, then crunches, then ab-work, and at last, forty more pushups, finishing with a gasp, stretching her way to slow her heart-beat.

As she stood up, the tears began in her eyes.

She sniffled and tried to hold them back, but they poured, racing down her cheeks.

Pain clutched her heart, outweighing the pain in her body.

She backed up against the wall and sank down, crying helplessly.

Her face contorted, turning red, her nose dripped and she sobbed.

Standing up, she tore away to her room, careful to make sure that she wasn't seen by anyone.

But unbeknownst to her, someone had seen her.

***

As Chloe hid in her room, her head bowed to her chest, she muttered," I HATE my life."

Looking up fiercely, she grabbed a sketchpad and started to draw.

Her eyebrows drew together as she frowned in concentration.

Finally, she stopped and nodded with satisfaction.

"Ok, this ain't bad, I guess." She chuckled as she set the picture on her dresser. She studied it a moment before sighing.

Tenderly, she touched it and murmured." I wish you were real."

***

April yawned as she came out of the bathroom, face washed and teeth sparkling.

She looked at Chloe in surprise, as she entered the kitchen.

"You're up already?"

"Yes ma'am." Chloe chuckled softly," Don't worry, I haven't been getting into trouble."

April smiled," I'm sure you haven't. But why up so early?"

"Well, I couldn't really sleep, and this morning, I thought I'd try out your punching bag. I hope that was ok." Chloe added worriedly, blushing.

"No, it's totally fine! I don't mind sharing that old bag with you." April chuckled as she poured a cup of coffee.

April then noticed the picture Chloe was drawing. She paused in utter amazement and fear.

"Um, Chloe, what is that that you're drawing?"

Chloe looked and up and smiled shyly.

"This is a character I made up. Um, he's part turtle, part human. His name is Blade, and…well, to tell you the truth, I'm kinda obsessed with him. I don't know why." She added softly," I got the idea when I owned a pet turtle. I'm fascinated by the shell-patterns of terrapins, and I just thought, how cool it would be if you had armor on your body that you never had to take off. Kinda like Wolverine's Adamantium skeleton, but better."

April looked at the sketching closer. The turtle warrior that looked at her had hair, long and shaggy, and his eyes burned at her, not unlike a different pair of eyes she had seen. His mouth was curved in a sneer, and his stance was coiled, ready to spring. But, besides his hair, and some different facial expressions, he looked a lot like her tmnt friends…

"You, ah, you made him up out of your head?" April asked slowly.

"Yes. I, um, I like cats, and sometimes I draw cat-people, but I like turtles too…and Blade's very special to me," she added lovingly as she looked at the picture.

She laughed as she added wryly," Don't get me wrong, I like human boys, heh, but this character is special to me…get my drift?" her eyes pleaded for understanding and April nodded.

"No need to defend yourself to me, Chloe."

Chloe nodded, adding, "Thanks. I hope you don't think I'm strange or anything."

"Aren't we all?" April asked with a chuckle.

***

As Chloe began to open up the shop, she noticed a man, wearing a trench coat and fedora, pulled low over his head, sitting at a bench across the street, reading a newspaper. She chuckled a little.

"Superhero in disguise?" her eyes sparkled at the thought as her mind took off in an adventure known only to her.

She swept the floor, polished the items on display and then checked the stock.

The bell dingled and she saw the man in the trench coat come in.

"Is Ms. O'Neil at home?"

A surprisingly young, polite, baritone voice asked.

Chloe nodded.

"Yes sir, she'll be down in a few minutes. How has your morning been?" she asked in a friendly voice.

He chuckled a little.

"Busy."

"Oh, I believe it." Chloe laughed softly," I'm new here, and I can tell you, New York is definitely a place that never sleeps!"

"Yes, that is true."

The man told her quietly.

Chloe wished she could see his face. But the fedora was pulled too low, and the collar of the coat too high.

"Not to be nosy, but, do you come here often?"

"Sometimes." He replied as he looked around the shop.

"Well, my name's Chloe. I'll be here for the summer."

A pause.

"I'm Leonardo."

"Ooh! I LOVE that name!" Chloe sighed," Are you named after Leonardo Da Vinci?"

"Yes, I am."

"Cool! I love Leonardo's painting, Madonna of the rocks, and some of his other ones, but the Mona Lisa is my favorite!" She chuckled softly.

"Yes, his paintings are beautiful." Leonardo agreed.

Chloe sighed thoughtfully.

"Hmm, ya know, I've never thought of using that name… I mean, I'm sort of a writer. I know Leonardo is the Italian form of Leonard. I think, I think I'm going to create a new character and name him Leander…Sorry, um, I tend to ramble." She apologized.

He chuckled.

"Don't apologize. I know a few people like that. It doesn't bother me."

Chloe laughed softly.

"So, you're a writer?" he inquired.

"A wannabe writer, anyways." Chloe said softly.

"Well, New York is a good place to get published." Leonardo told her thoughtfully.

"Well, I hope one day I will be published." She sighed.

At this moment, April came down.

"Hey, April, do you know Leonardo?" Chloe asked.

"Um…yes, I do." April looked at the man in a slightly scolding tone.

"What are you doing here?" she asked, in a rather motherly tone, Chloe thought.

"I'm on an errand for Mikey. I needed to borrow some vanilla."

April sighed.

"Go upstairs and help yourself."

"Thanks April."

As Leonardo went upstairs, April turned to Chloe.

Chloe smiled.

"I take it you know him very well."

"Well, yes, I do." April sighed.

Chloe chuckled.

"He's very nice. I wish I could see his face though."

April made no answer to that.

Chloe frowned.

"Um, do you know why he hides his face? I mean, I don't want to pry, and you don't have to tell me if it's personal."

"Well, it is kinda personal, and if he decides to tell you, then that's between him and you."

Chloe nodded.

"I thought so. Good morning sir!" she called cheerfully to a man who had entered the shop.

April smiled as she saw Chloe chatter with the customers that trickled in.

Silently, she left to go upstairs.

Leonardo was there.

April scolded," What were you thinking?"

"Easy, April, she doesn't know, does she?" Leonardo asked wryly.

"No, but she's curious!" April scolded.

Leo sighed.

"I had to warn you, we got a threatening message from the purple dragons last night. They said they would find a way to get us."

April growled softly.

Leonardo added," we're going to be keeping an eye on your house at night. We'll take turns being on watch."

April nodded.

"Okay. Thanks."

Leonardo nodded as he took the vanilla and put it into his pocket.

As he left, April sighed.

She hoped Chloe wouldn't get caught up in this trouble.

***

That night, as Chloe tossed and turned in bed, she finally got up with a huff.

She had seen the stairway that led to the rooftop and now took that stairway, going out onto the rooftop.

She sighed in frustration as she looked at the full moon.

Growling softly, she swayed, from one foot to another, her eyes closed, she began to sing softly, declaring,

_Sister moon will be my guide_

_In your blue, blue shadows I would hide_

_All good people sleep tonight_

_I'm all by myself in your silver light_

_I would gaze at your face the whole night through_

_I'd go out of my mind, but for you_

Cradling her arms, she moaned,"

_Lying in a father's arms_

_The primal root of a man's charms_

_I'm a stranger to the sun_

_My eyes are too weak_

_How cold is a heart_

_When it's warmth that he seeks?_

_You watch every night, you don't care what I do_

_I'd go out of my mind, but for you_

_I'd go out of my mind, but for you_

She threw back her head and boasted,"

"_My master's eyes are nothing like the sun_

_My hunger for him explains everything I've done_

_To howl at the moon the whole night through_

_And they really don't care if I do_

_I'd go out of my mind, but for you"_

_Sister moon_

She threw back her head, softly howling the "oo" in moon.

Sadly, she went to the edge of the rooftop and sat down, swinging her legs against the building.

Silently, she smiled bitterly as she looked up at the sky, letting the moonlight touch her face.

Her lips opened in a sigh.

"Sister moon," She murmured softly," I'd truly go crazy if it wasn't for you."

As she contemplated her words, she added aloud," No one asked me if I wanted a big family. And no one asked me if I wanted to be the daughter of a woman who is daughter to Sorrow. No one asked me if I wanted a father who would love me and despise my mother. But that's the way it is.

And I hate it. My mother is finally breaking up with my father. Pieces of my heart are tearing apart. I love and hate my father. I love and hate my mother. I hate myself, for feeling hatred. I hate my half-siblings, for being born to my stepfather. I wish there was peace, but there is no peace. I wish I could be happy…but how can you feel something that's out of reach?"

She sighed softly as she finished speaking her mind.

She added aloud," Blade, I wish you were real. I'd run into your arms and ask you to take me away from here."

As she finished talking, a sense of weariness came upon her, hard and fast.

She yawned and stood up, quietly shuffling back to her room.

As she left, Leonardo came out from the shadows, brow furrowed.

Chloe had spoken her mind to no one, but he'd heard her… and he pitied her.

Her crying in April's exercise room made sense now. She was in pain.

Emotional pain.

Leonardo looked up at the moon and repeated," I'm a stranger to the sun, my eyes are too weak. How cold is a heart, when it's warmth that he seeks?"

Leonardo smiled softly.

"Sister Moon."

* * *

Leo: Seriously, why would i eavesdorp on such a personal conversation?!

Me: Cause it's not like you can leave the building unprotected! Besides...you're very curious about Chloe.

Leo:Oh yeah? Says who?

Me: Me! the Author! i say so!

Leo:Well, i refuse to be governed by someone with such a poor perspective on my integrity!

Me: Do you want me to have you dismembered in your sleep by Baxter Stockman in the next chapter?

Leo: *turns pale* You wouldn't!

Me:*laughs maniacally* Don't bet on it.

So, like it? Hate it? review and LET ME KNOW!!!!

"I would take no for an answer, just to know i heard you speak"- Chris Rice "Smell the Color Nine"


	3. Fallout

Not to make a sob story, but Chloe's story is based on real events. What would you do in such a situation? by the way, i need to add that Sister Moon is a song written and performed by Sting. i don't own the song, but man, i sure wish i did, cause it's my FAVORITE!

Anyways, I ALSO don't own TMNT, but it sure is fun to use them in my stories!

Leo:Okay, so, I'm supposed to be curious about Chloe...Why?

Me: I ALREADY told you!!!! Cause **_I_** said!!!

Leo:???

Me: (sighs and rubs temples) Just do what i say and i won't hurt you.

Leo: But why me? I thought you had the hots for Raphael

Me:(blushing and glaring daggers, bombs and nuclear explosions) Who told you?!

Leo: Your brother, Tristan

Me:(blushing even redder, pushes Leo into story, straightens, takes deep breath, counts to ten) I'll feel better...after i've stolen Tristan's Wolverine comics and hold them ransome. Read on!

Chapter 3

Fall-out

Every night, Chloe went to the rooftop, sang the moon song and even a few others that had the same message, the same longing, and then sat down. She spoke to no one, pouring out her sorrow to the air, and every night, Leonardo heard her.

Pity changed to compassion, and Compassion became Kinship.

Chloe was the oldest child of six.

Her brothers hated her, because she was a half-sister.

Her father was kind to her, but did not love her mother.

Things did not make sense in Chloe's life.

Where love and family should of existed, there was hatred and bitterness.

Chloe would cry, and Leonardo bowed his head, remembering that things are not as they appear. When he had spoken to Chloe, in the shop, she had seemed so sweet and carefree, like there was nothing wrong.

But Chloe was hiding behind a mask of shy friendliness, when inside, she was in pain.

One night, as Chloe went back inside, Raphael appeared from behind the doorway.

"How long have you been listening to her?"

Leo jumped slightly and answered," Since the night she came, she's been coming here…"

Raphael grunted softly," She's been complainin' the whole damn week? She oughtta try being a mutant."

"Raphael, we may be mutants, but at least we have a family. Her family is broken up."

Leonardo growled softly.

Raphael grunted.

"You have the hots for her?"

Leo flushed.

"It's not that! I mean, yeah, she's pretty, but I feel…I want to help her, but there's nothing I can do."

Raphael chuckled.

"Face it Bro, you're a one-sided Romeo, doomed to failure."

Leo sighed.

"Yeah, I know."

***

"Chloe, are you okay?"

April asked as Chloe came downstairs for dinner.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Chloe's crooked smile appeared and April let it go.

She had tried to get Chloe to open up a little, but the girl would always reply that it was an endless problem with no answer.

As they sat down to the table, April heard a noise and her nose wrinkled as she frowned, "I'll be right back, Chloe."

Chloe nodded softly as she took a drink of her lemonade.

Suddenly, she heard a thump and she quickly and quietly rose up, as she heard rough voices," Don't move, O'Neil, or you've had it!"

Chloe peered into the room and her eyes widened as she drew back.

Several thugs were in the apartment, one of them had April pinned to the wall.

"Let her go. If she moves, I'll nail her with this!"

Chloe peered around the corner and saw a big brute of a man, holding a gun out, pointed at April.

April didn't move; her eyes were fixed on the gun.

Chloe growled silently and she watched, and waited as the man continued," You're coming with us. If you give us trouble, I'll blow your brains out all over the street."

Chloe took that opportunity to set up a quick booby trap and then taunt," I'm calling the police!"

She then took off to the stairs and heard several thumps as the thugs tripped over the wire she had set up in the doorway.

She raced to her room, locked the door and then opened the window, hiding in the closet, as the door banged open.

"The bitch went out the window!"

They all looked down the street.

"Where the hell did she go?"

Chloe snuck up behind them and swung a baseball bat she had found.

CRACK!!!

One of them groaned as they went down with a sickening thud.

Chloe smiled in satisfaction as she drew back into her ambush, as more thugs came up stairs.

"Hey! What the hell?"

CRACK!

Chloe whacked one man, and then spun around quickly as she caught another in the throat, swinging as hard as she could.

Suddenly, the brute from downstairs yelled," You dial one number, and O'Neil is dead!"

Chloe yelled back," Fine, but keep sending your bulldogs! I'm enjoying whacking them like so many gophers!"

She opened her mouth too soon.

She was surrounded before she knew it.

"Ehole ombre." She muttered.

"What are you, Latino?" one of the men sneered as she backed up.

Suddenly, she gasped," Oh no! Look out!"

On of them turned and she threw the bat straight up as she popped him in the neck.

As he fell, she flew, fleetly between the gap, twisting out of reach as they all tried to grab her.

As she raced downstairs, she saw the Brute, pointing the gun at April.

He turned and pointed the gun at her and she skidded to a stop.

Her eyes were on him, her cheeks flushed as she growled.

"The moment you pull that trigger, I'll go to heaven and you'll go to hell."

April said calmly," Chloe, don't say anything. Hun, leave her out of this!"

"I wish I could, O'Neil, but she's in it now. Especially after my boys found this."

He gestured to one of Chloe's pictures, the one of the turtle warrior.

He leered," You fantasize about turtle-boys?"

Chloe flushed and responded flatly," I'd rather make-out with him then with you, crud-face."

Hun's face grew ugly as he growled," You may not have a choice…"

Suddenly, the gun was knocked out of Hun's hands by a Chinese star, and a green foot smashed into his face.

Hun flew back, hitting his head pretty hard.

Chloe's jaw dropped.

Standing in front of her, wielding two katanas was a humanoid-turtle.

He didn't look exactly like Blade, but close enough.

He had no hair, and his dark eyes were golden, like the rays of the sun.

She swallowed as she quickly rolled out of the way as the rest of the PDs from upstairs came after her.

Crashing into the door came three other humanoid turtles. They all wore different colored masks and one of them, wearing an orange mask, called out in a cheerful tone," Someone call for the Dragon Exterminators?"

"Absolutely!" Chloe yelled fervently as she backed up next to April, who quickly grabbed her hand.

"Come on, Chloe!"

They raced to the basement as a fight ensued.

Ten minutes later, a turtle with a purple mask came down and said softly," they're all knocked out, April. Why don't you call the police and have them haul these losers away?"

"Thanks, Donnie." April said in relief.

Chloe was trying not to blush as she saw the turtle with the red mask looking at the picture Hun had mocked.

He looked at her, growling," You drew this?"

She nodded, nervously.

"Yeah…but I didn't know…I mean, this is really…um, awkward."

The turtle with the orange mask looked at the picture and grinned," Whoa! When did you draw this?!"

"Actually, a few months ago…before I ever saw you guys." she added softly.

The turtle with the blue bandanna asked," So, who took care of the jerks upstairs?"

Chloe smiled shyly.

"I did…but not very honorably. I hid in the closet, and whacked them while they had their backs turned."

"Ya do what ya gotta do." Mikey nodded.

Chloe was staring at the turtle with the blue mask.

"Um, Leonardo? " she grinned weakly.

He started and then nodded.

"Yeah."

She started laughing.

"NOW I know why you didn't show your face…or why April didn't want to tell me what you were hiding."

Leonardo cleared his throat.

"Now that you know, you have to promise you won't tell others about us."

Chloe nodded.

"I swear. I mean, you just saved my ass, not to mention, you probably saved me from getting raped." She glared at the fallen body of Hun.

Mikey made a face.

"What?"

April quickly intervened," she wouldn't close her mouth and Hun got a little upset with her freshness."

Chloe muttered," He started it."

April turned to the four turtles.

"I've called the police, so you'd better make yourselves scarce."

"Absolutely." Leonardo nodded.

At this moment, there was a knocking at the door, and Chloe blinked as the four turtles vanished.

"Whoa." She muttered as April answered the door.

* * *

Chloe met the turtles! yay!

So, like it? Hate it? LET ME KNOW!

How? you ask,

Simply press the review button! it will make my day! or night...whatever.


	4. Heart to Heart

Reviews! Whoohoo!!! Awesomeness!

Black Cat Angel: Thanks so much! Heh, yeah, Chloe IS a fighter. She's kinda based off my mom. dude, do you know anyone else, who has a mom who can TOTALLY take on a mugger in a dark alley? Now you do!

LadyBlue001: Oh yes, i AM just getting started! glad you like it!

Ikutolover23456: Soorrrrreeee! It will stop! I promise! Keep reviewing and I'll keep updating! pinky-swear!

Chapter 4

Heart to Heart

When the last of the thugs had been taken away, Chloe asked," So, how did you meet those guys? And where did they come from?"

"Let us answer that." the four turtles came back, and Chloe smiled, a little shyly as she asked," Are you guys ninjas?"

Mikey grinned," Are we that obvious?"

She chuckled softly," I suppose you might say that. So, where'd you guys come from?"

And they told her the familiar story of the ooze.

She listened with a rapt expression.

"Whoa." She finally said, as they finished with introductions," That's so sci-fi!"

Donatello chuckled, responding in kind," You might say that."

Chloe sobered as she asked," So, then, how did you guys get here when you did?"

"We've been watching the building every night for the past week." Mikey answered for her.

Chloe stared and then asked," Um, from the rooftops?"

"Yeah." Donatello answered.

She swallowed hard," Uh, ah, how exactly did that work?"

"We took turns. Mikey watched from six to eight, I watched from eight to ten and Leo watched from ten to twelve. Raph watched from twelve to 2. And so on til six." Donatello responded.

Leo was looking at the floor.

Chloe took a breath and said," Well, I always have believed in guardian angels…I guess I didn't think they'd be green." she added wryly, her eyes twinkling.

Mikey then asked," So, now that Chloe isn't freaked out by us, can we come whenever we want again?"

April sighed.

"Yes. But you have to be careful!"

"Hey, it's us!" Mikey chuckled.

Chloe then asked," So, besides being ninjas and saving damsels in distress and kicking Purple Dragon butts, what else do you guys do?"

"I like skateboarding, and video games, and scary movies, and comic books, and cooking!" Mikey grinned.

"I invent, fix things, play video games and explore, and do computer work, as well as reading and studying, and do BMX tricks." Donatello said with a grin.

Raphael grunted," I train, play video games, roller-blade and kick butt."

Chloe giggled a little," You kick butt for fun?"

He nodded, frowning," What's so funny about that?"

Chloe shook her head," Sorry…I laugh at weird things. Um and you?" she looked at Leo.

Leo finally spoke," I train, meditate, read, ride the scooter and play video games and keep an eye on these three."

Chloe nodded," Cool…so you guys sound like normal teenager boys, except that you're mutant ninja turtles too. That's really awesome!" she grinned.

"Not really. There's the whole 'don't let anyone see you cause they'll scream their heads off and try to kill you or take you to a lab to dissect you' thing." Raphael growled.

Her eyes widened," Has that happened? I mean, like, have you guys been caught before?"

Leonardo chuckled," Yeah, it's happened."

Chloe's eyes became even wider, if possible, as her lips parted in awe," Woah…Dude, like, you're not takin' me for a fool, are ya? Seriously?"

Mikey sighed," we always wind up in these whacked out adventures."

She chuckled softly," Cool. I mean, it seems like you guys have lives peppered with excitement then."

"Yeah...that's one way of putting it," Donatello nodded, rolling his eyes.

April yawned," I'm going to bed."

Leonardo added," we'll watch over the apartment tonight too, April."

"Okay. Don't stay up too late, Chloe!"

"I won't." Chloe called back.

Donatello turned to Mikey," Ok, you're up first. I'll come at midnight and you can go home."

Mikey whined," What? But we just met the dudette."

Chloe raised an eyebrow," Um, have I been a subject for conversation?"

Donatello gave her a pained look," Don't ask. You're all Mikey has been talking about since you got here."

Mikey sheepishly replied," well, it's not like I know a lot of girls…there's just April and Angel."

"Oh, I met Angel…she's one tough kid, ain't she?" Chloe chuckled softly," She reminds me somewhat of Nancy from Oliver Twist. But just a little, mind you. Streetwise and clever."

Donatello thought about that, as did Leo and Mikey, who had read Oliver Twist," Yeah…she is like Nancy." Leo nodded.

Raphael growled," Who the hell is Nancy?"

Chloe grinned," Read Oliver Twist by Charles Dickens. One of the few books worth the read."

Donnie nodded," It's a classic."

Chloe gave a soft giggle," Don't call it that! After all, as Mark Twain says," The definition of Classic is a book that everyone praises and no one reads!"

Donatello cocked his head," Really?"

She nodded wryly," I have a book with quotes from Mark Twain. He's funny, but very sardonic. I think he thinks the human race is hopeless…and I would too, if not for Firefighters and policemen, and the army, and the navy. And all men and woman who put their lives on the line for someone else."

"Like you did tonight?" Mikey grinned softly.

She blushed, "Well…I couldn't leave her. I just didn't know what do to."

"You were foolish not to call the police…but you were brave, and you bought us time." Leo said softly.

She blushed and chuckled," Well, thank you. That's the nicest thing anyone has ever told me. After meeting me for only a few minutes." She added wryly.

At 9, Donatello announced it was time to go home. Leo offered to take the first watch. No one argued.

As the three others said good bye and left, Leo told Chloe," I'll be on the rooftop."

Chloe nodded," Can…can I come with you? I have a question."

Leo nodded, gulping a little.

"Sure."

As soon as they were on the rooftop, Chloe asked," So, have you been watching me, on the rooftops at night?"

Leo shuffled his feet.

And finally nodded.

"I didn't mean to eavesdrop…and I'm sorry, but it's not like I could've just left you…"

She sighed softly," Well, now you've seen me at my worst…"

Leo softly chided," We can't help our circumstances, we can only face them."

She smiled her crooked smile," Ah, but the whole reason why I'm here is because I ran from my circumstance,

Leonardo."

He cocked his head, "How?"

"My mom asked me what I wanted to do, and I told her, that I wanted to get away. So, she talked with Aunt Paloma, and Aunt Paloma volunteered to bring me here. I'm making money, writing my stories, I've done with my education, so I'm prepared to finish my first book and publish it. But I'm avoiding my family. I'm trying to escape the pain I'm in. But I can't escape this pain. It's with me, always."

She paused as she looked up at the sky at the half moon.

"The moon…ya know, that song I sang? It's written and sung by Sting…but it's _my_ song all the same. It contains my deepest feelings, at night when I'm alone. When there's no one but me and the moon…except you were there, too, weren't you?" she said a little dryly.

Leo felt terrible," I'm so sorry-"

"Don't be…it's almost…a relief to know that…you've seen me without my mask."

She looked at her feet and sighed, "My last name means Joy. Mab means joy. And I like being happy. I love making others smile. But how can I smile when I am so sad? Don't answer that." she added softly.

Leo took a breath,"Chloe, for whatever reason you're here…I'm glad I met you."

She looked at him in surprise.

"There's nothing special about me, Leonardo."

He smiled slightly," You didn't scream or faint when you saw me and my brothers. Even April screamed and fainted when she met us…after we had saved her life."

Chloe had to chuckle just a little," Aw, poor April."

Leo laughed softly," You're different from other girls, Chloe. You accepted me and my brothers."

Chloe nodded softly," How could I not? You rescued me. I'll never forget that, Leonardo." She said softly.

Leonardo caught his breath as her sweet, blue eyes looked into him and she smiled shyly.

"Well, I guess I'd better go to bed…thank you, Leonardo. You've been the best friend I've had in a long, long time."

She paused as she looked at him and took his hand, squeezing it," Thank you."

She let him go and left, her heart fluttering.

Leonardo looked down at his hand and smiled foolishly.

Chloe's hands were rough, but small, muscled and skilled.

Her knuckles were hard, perfect for punching…hmm….

Leonardo had the rest of the night to contemplate it.

* * *

Just what are you planning, Leo?

If anyone wants to find out, REVIEW!!!!!

Oh, yeah, Like it? Hate it? Let me know!!


	5. Concern and a Song

Boy, i feel so special!...i hope this chapter is alright. the next one will be better, i promise!

Chapter 5

Concern and a Song

As Chloe woke up to do her workout, she paused as she entered the room.

Leonardo was there.

He turned to her as she came and smiled.

"Good morning."

She nodded.

"Um, Good morning."

Leo quickly explained," I've been thinking, that, well, if you're going to be living in New York, for however long, you need to learn some better self-defense…or at least practice what you know."

She cocked her head.

"Would you teach me? And, um, practice with me?"

He nodded, smiling in relief.

She smiled back, a little shy but grateful.

"Thank you. I'd love that."

***

After an hour, Leonardo sighed.

His patience was just a little sore, but it was more because Chloe was so hesitant and self-conscious about everything she did. She apologized constantly.

Finally, Leo took her by the shoulders and looked her in the eye.

"Chloe, listen to me. You have to let yourself go. Don't focus on what you do wrong. Focus on what you do _right_."

She nodded, blushing and trying NOT to apologize again. It was harder then one would think.

"Okay, I'll try Leo."

After another hour, she showed improvement.

Leonardo practiced with her on her punches and kicks, blocks, and instructed her on what to do in certain situations.

After three more hours, she was pouring sweat, was tired but showed a goofy smile.

"Thanks Leo…do you think…maybe we can practice some more, some other time?" she asked.

He nodded.

"I'll come by tomorrow."

She grinned.

"Okay…thanks, again. I really, really appreciate it."

Leo nodded gently.

"No problem."

***

April noticed Chloe was humming and asked," Did you sleep well?"

Chloe chuckled.

"Oh yes. Thank you."

April smiled, a little confused at the unusually cheerful greeting but left it alone.

Chloe seemed genuinely happy this morning…there were no hidden thoughts in the windows of her eyes.

Like a child, she swung her legs under the table, munching her cereal and reading te back of the box.

"So, what did you think of my friends?" April asked.

Chloe looked up, her grin broadening," I like them! They're all really awesome!" she sighed and added," They seem really close…as brothers…I've never seen something so…right before." she trailed off, the cheeriness suddenly replaced by morose thoughtfulness.

April quickly added," Well, they fight too! Just like boys…"

Chloe shyly twirled a lock of hair around her finger as she asked," Hey, April, did they really get captured? And put in a lab? Did they…were they telling the real truth?"

"Yes Chloe…they may exaggerate sometimes, but their adventures have been real…and really scary. They're not your average ordinary heroes." April replied thoughtfully.

Chloe sighed," Wow…I feel…small."

April laughed," Well, I hope you don't get pulled into any adventures while you're here! Their epics always border on life-threatening and dangerous."

"Danger? Ha! I laugh in the face of danger, HA-HA-HA!" Chloe quoted with a grin.

April sighed," Yeah, but what would I tell Paloma?"

Chloe sobered," Oh…yeah… I like coffee. It's good." She added solemnly.

April stared, speechless.

Chloe gave her a grin before she left the room, singing," Zippity-doo-da, Zippity-ay, My OH my, what a wonderful day…"

April stood, coffee mug in hand. She looked down into the hot beverage and murmured, "Randomness is a marvelous thing…"

***

As Chloe climbed to the rooftop, the following night, she saw Leo again.

He grinned.

"Coming to rant?"

She rolled her eyes.

"Well, not really…but maybe to talk. Why did you offer to help me?"

Leonardo shrugged.

"I know how to fight. You need to know how to fight…and besides, how else would I make up for eavesdropping?"

She chuckled.

"Ah, yes, there is that…Leo, have you ever…um, had a girlfriend?"

Leo was definitely startled by this question.

"No. No I haven't."

She tugged at a lock of hair.

"Um, sorry, ah, what I meant was…have you ever had a girl as a friend? Besides April, that is."

Leo flushed.

"Ah, not really, no."

She blushed.

"I'm sorry, um, but see, I've never had a boy as my friend either I…I'm screwing this up, aren't I?"

Leonardo chuckled awkwardly.

"Well, uh, what are you trying to say?"

She blew out her breath.

"I wanted to ask…if you would be my friend."

Leonardo nodded.

"Of course. I consider you a friend already."

She sighed.

"Well, I haven't done anything for you. I've not listened to your problems, or defended you, or-"

"You're a friend to April. Any friend of April's is a friend of mine. And I assure you, you don't have to give me anything other then your own friendship." Leonardo corrected her gently.

Chloe smiled.

"Wow. Okay. I can do that.'

Leo grinned.

"So, you gonna sing your song?"

She sighed.

"I'm not much of a singer."

He chuckled.

"I don't believe it."

She smiled softly.

"All I know are mushy songs or very strange songs."

"Let's go with a very strange song." Leonardo grinned.

She nodded.

"You asked for it. This is THE weirdest song I know!"

Grinning wickedly, she tilted her head back and swayed as she sang,

_My sisters and I_

_Have this wish before we die_

_And it may sound strange_

_As if our minds are deranged_

_Please don't ask us why_

_Beneath the sheltering sky_

_We have this strange obsession_

_You have the means in your possession_

She moaned softly and longingly,

_Tea in the Sahara with you_

_Tea in the Sahara with you_

Smiling shrewdly, she sang as though she was telling a story, watching Leo's face carefully as she seemed to recall,"

_The young man agreed_

_He would satisfy their need_

_So they danced for his pleasure_

_With a joy you could not measure_

_They would wait for him here_

_The same place every year_

_Beneath the sheltering sky_

_Across the desert he would fly_

_Tea in the Sahara with you_

_Tea in the Sahara with you_

Tilting her head down, she mourned,

_The sky turned to black_

_Would he ever come back?_

_They would climb a high dune_

_They would pray to the moon_

_But he'd never return_

_So the sisters would burn_

_As their eyes searched the land_

_With their cups full of sand_

_Tea in the Sahara with you_

_Tea in the Sahara with you_

_With you..._

Leo raised an eye-ridge as she finished, looking properly mournful and anciently young.

"Weird," he nodded.

"Told you I knew strange songs."

She chuckled wryly.

Leonardo asked," What does that song mean?"

"I truly don't know…but it's an alluring strangeness. I almost feel like...I'm there with the sisters. Feeling whatever longing they feel."

Chloe sighed softly," I think there's some mythology mixed up in it, but I don't know for sure. I like to think so. Well, I guess I'll see you tomorrow, Leonardo."

She smiled as she bowed and left.

Leonardo felt his heard flutter as she smiled at him before closing the door.

"Be still, my beating heart," he murmured softly.

***

The following morning, Leonardo trained three hours with Chloe, coaching her as she practiced punching and defending.

"Keep those fists up!" Leo scolded softly as she dropped them a few inches.

"I'm… trying!" she panted, scowling with pain as she continued to punch at the padded block Leo held up for her.

As she ended the training, sweat dripping from her nose, Leo commented," You're very strong for a human."

She flashed a grin.

"Thanks, I try. If I can't be beautiful, then I'll have to be strong!"

Leonardo protested," But, you are beautiful…um, I mean" his eyes widened as her cheeks blushed.

He quickly stuttered," I mean, um, I uh, I think I should, uh, I, ah-"

She giggled a little, still blushing hard.

"Leo, you look funny when you blush!"

He blushed darker.

"I, um…"

She broke in," You're not just saying that, are you? I mean, that's I'm pretty?"

"I never said you were pretty, I said you were beautiful…and I speak the truth." He told her quietly.

She blushed even more, her eyes downcast, as she wrinkled her nose, murmuring," Um…thank you..."

Leonardo finally cleared his throat.

"I'm sorry. I need to get home, so, I'll see you…tonight?"

"No, I won't be on the rooftop, but I'll see you tomorrow morning." She smiled back softly.

Leonardo nodded, wondering as he left," Is she mad at me? Oh boy, I just told her she was beautiful to her face! Geez, did I just ruin a friendship? Is she…would she…naw…"

* * *

Ahem. Leonardo's prized self-control slipped it would seem.

(leo glares from a corner)

Anyways! now i've added carelessness to his list of faults (laughs maniacally) MWHAHAHAHAHA!! *cough, cough* ahem, um, review and tell me whether you like it or hate it! the next chapter will be better, i swear.

Also, I don't Own the song, Tea in the Sahara, which is owned by Sting... it IS a strange song isn't it? i like it!


	6. Do Ya?

Okay, here it is, chapter 6! You'd probably never beleive me, but this story has been in my head for WELL over a year...i think that's why i'm updating so fast...also, today's a holiday so...i don't have anything ELSE to do... I Love being an AUTHOR!!!

Chapter 6

Do ya?

Chloe sighed wistfully as she came out of the shower and down to the kitchen.

Leonardo told her she was beautiful.

Something she had never believed.

Now, as she poured a cup of coffee, she sighed again, looking into her cup.

She murmured softly to herself as April came out.

"Did you and Leo have a good training session?" April asked wryly.

Chloe nodded, and then did a double take.

"How did you know?"

"I heard him lecturing you." April chuckled.

Chloe smiled softly.

"April, can I tell you something?"

April nodded.

Chloe looked into her cup.

"I think I'm falling in love."

April stared blankly.

"Beg your pardon?"

Chloe chuckled nervously.

"I think I love Leonardo. The more I hang around him, the stranger I'm feeling. I feel bolder, but, timid, I feel like when I'm with him, there's hope after all…I want to repay his friendship. But at the same time, I'm scared to death that I'll do something stupid, that I'll say the wrong thing…that he won't like me…I want his approval…"

Chloe blushed as she looked into her mug.

"I don't know why, but I can't stop thinking about him…and I've only just met him."

April was shocked, but at the same time, curious.

"What about his appearance."

Chloe took a deep breath.

"Ooh, boy, don't get me started."

"How do you mean?"

Chloe blushed and giggled nervously.

"I…I think he's beautiful. I love the color of his skin, I love the shape of his eyes…his physique is incredible, and his voice knocks me off my feet. I love his shell, the pattern on his carapace, and I wish…I wish I was just as beautiful and alluring…I wish I was worthy of him." she clarified, blushing.

April smiled softly.

"Well, Chloe, you need to take things slow. Whatever happens with you and Leo…it's going to be permanent. I believe he likes you, he may be in love with you."

Her voice became stern.

"He is my friend, Chloe. I don't want him hurt, if you change your mind."

Chloe looked at April and told her solemnly," If I ever am unfaithful or untrue…if I ever hurt him or speak unkindly to him…shoot me. He's the first boy to tell me that I'm beautiful, the first boy to actually care about me, the first to selflessly rescue me, and the first to teach me something useful out of concern for me. There's no fucking way I'd willingly turn against him."

Chloe growled softly," The only thing that's keeping me back, is our difference in species. I love the way he looks, but I am human. If I was a turtle…" but here she sighed and said no more.

April took her hand.

"Just take it slow, Chloe."

"Can I tell Leo how I feel about him?" Chloe asked softly.

April contemplated.

"Find out how he feels about you." she finally spoke.

Chloe nodded.

"I will."

***

"LEEEEEEOOOOOOHHHHHH!!!!!"

Mikey cupped a hand around his mouth as he raced into the Lair.

Raphael looked up with a bored expression as Mikey shouted again," LEO!!!"

Leo came out of the dojo, covered with sweat.

"Mikey? What is it?" Leo asked in concern.

Mikey grinned.

"Dude, you have the hots for Chloe, right?"

Leonardo flushed and responded," I do not!"

Raphael chuckled," Yeah, you do, Bro."

Leonardo sighed.

"What about it?"

"Dude! Like, I just overheard a conversation between April and Chloe…and guess what?"

"April's pregnant?" Raphael asked wryly.

Mikey gaped.

"NO! Dude, no, that's so totally wrong!"

"I wasn't serious, shell-fer-brains!!!" Raphael snarled, rolling his eyes.

Mikey ignored him and continued," Leo, Chloe's totally got the hots for you!! Bro, she was asking April what she should do and stuff!!! She was sayin' how hot you were and how she was interested in a life-long commitment!…but she's afraid you don't like her!"

Mikey finally drew breath and grinned," Dude, you have sooo got a girlfriend!"

Leo snapped," She's my _friend_, Mikey!"

"And she happens to be a girl. Let's see, put girl with friend and what do you get? Girlfriend!" Mikey snickered evilly.

Leo sighed.

"Well?"

Mikey grinned, hopping around like a march hare.

"Go for it. She's sweet, she's pretty, and she cares about you. I say go for it!"

Raphael growled, "Now wait a damn minute! You've known her for less then a month…hell, less then three weeks! And you're already getting serious about her?"

Leo grunted," well, she's serious about me…and I really do like her…" Leo sighed as he turned away," I just didn't know if she accepted me in that way."

Mikey pouted," So, what do I get for telling you? A free pizza?"

Leonardo chuckled.

"Maybe."

Raphael grunted.

"I'd say take it slow, Leo, man, cause it's gonna hurt if she's all talk and no deliver."

***

As Leo landed on the rooftop, to take his turn watching for the night, he found a small piece of paper.

He took it and opened it up.

A picture of him, he presumed, crouched on the rooftops, his profile to the moon. It really wasn't bad…

Beneath the image was a poem.

_Wild night, wild nights,_

_Were I with thee,_

_Wild nights would be_

_Our luxury._

_Futile the Winds_

_To a Heart in Port,_

_Done with the Compass!_

_Done with the Chart!_

_Rowing in Eden,_

_AH! The Sea!_

_Might I but moor,_

_Tonight, in thee._

He swallowed softly as he continued to read," _Leo, this is bit of poetry by Emily Dickinson is what I feel when I think of you. I love you, both your character and your appearance. But how do you feel about me? I may be your friend but is that all? If you feel nothing more then friendship, so be it. I can and WILL be your friend. But…if there is something more…would you tell me? Not tonight. Just, think about it, please. If I repulse you, I understand…but you would never repulse me. Not a single chance in Hades._

Leonardo smiled softly and he was tempted to go to Chloe, but decided to follow her advice and think about it. For her sake, he would take this slowly, think it through…but he was fairly certain he was already in love with her…Most certainly, it was a crush, a crush he had never experienced before… It felt so real…

* * *

Yah, i know, somewhat cheesy, and rushed...but it's fanfic! review!


	7. Gone

LOL, okay, next chapter! Short and...sweet? Read on and find out!

Chapter 7

Gone

As Chloe worked in the shop, she paused as a huge figure came into the shop.

She flushed as she saw the scarred face of Hun.

He grinned at her evilly.

"Greetings, Chloe, was it? I'm glad to see you're still here."

She backed off slightly, her eyes fixed on him.

"Stay away from me, freak." She growled softly.

He grinned in an ugly manner, his eyes glittering.

"Your little turtle-pals aren't around. And if you so much as scream, I'll kill you, do a bit of damage to the store, and who knows? I may go after your aunt."

Chloe's eyes widened.

"No! Leave her out of this!" Chloe hissed.

Hun grinned.

"Then, come with me. Don't make a sound, give me no trouble, and I'll leave your aunt alone."

Chloe swallowed. Her eyes immediately went down.

"What do you want from me?"

Hun laughed.

"Oh, it's not I that wants you. Come on."

She nodded and hissed," Let me keep this picture."

She had a folded paper in her hand," Let me keep this always, and I'll cause no trouble. I swear."

Hun growled.

"Let me see what it is."

Chloe snarled," Let me just keep it! If I keep it, I won't cause ANY trouble, damn it!"

"What's so important about it?"

She sighed and explained," It's a portrait of my mother."

Hun snorted.

"Whatever. Come with me now!"

Chloe left her post, the picture tucked into her pocket as she walked to the big man.

He grabbed her hand, snarling," Not one bit of trouble, girlie."

She only nodded tightly.

As they left, she looked back only once.

A tear came from her eye.

* * *

Cliffhanger! MWAHAHAHAHAAA!! *cough, cough* excuse me, so, review, if you want to know what happens next time...on SIster moon!

dun-dun-dun-duuuun!


	8. Winds of Change

Chapter 7

Winds of Change

Chloe walked into a dark vehicle.

Once there, Hun's huge hand covered her face and she inhaled a sickly-sweet scent.

"_Drugs." _

Her mind whispered as her senses caved in on her.

***

April just about panicked when she found out that Chloe was missing.

She called Leo, then Paloma, and then the police.

Leonardo's jaw tightened as Donatello did some research.

"Um, we got a problem. Hun was rescued from prison."

Raphael snarled as he ground out," That Bastard has Chloe!!!"

Leonardo snarled," Donnie, find out if Saki is up to anything!"

Donatello was already on it.

As Mikey paced, muttering to himself, Raphael pounded at his bag.

"That-"_{punch}_"-Sweet little-"_{punch}"_Girl is-"_{punch}_"-in the hands of-"_{punch}_"-THAT"-_ {punch}-"_BASTARD!!!!"

The bag went spinning crazily as Raphael gave a spinning kick, his face one of utter rage and anger.

Leonardo tried to calm himself.

Inside, he felt like he was screaming.

What were they doing to her?

Was she ok?

What did they want with her?

Why did they take her and not April?

Worry ate at him as Donatello responded flatly," Nothing."

Leonardo growled as he responded," Let's check out April's apartment. Maybe we'll find something to help us."

***

When Chloe woke, she was strapped down to a table.

Her eyes roved.

She was in a lab.

Cold white walls surrounded her.

A scientist-(a mad one, she presumed dryly) was busy typing something into a computer.

"Awake, are you?" he chuckled.

"Fuck off, bastard." She growled as she struggled with the straps holding her down.

"My, my, we have a temper, do we?"

"No, "we" don't like being strapped to a creepy table, waiting for hell knows what!" Chloe snapped as she struggled harder.

"Well, my dear, you are about to become the first documented human to be mutated!" the scientist turned to face her.

She wrinkled her nose.

He looked like he had once been quite handsome, dark, and well built.

A mechanical patch covered his left eye, his arm was mechanical, and he was in a wheel chair.

One of his legs was gone.

She wrinkled her nose.

"Looks like you've seen better days."

"Yes, I have," he informed her dryly as he punched in some commands to the computer.

A glass containment lowered over the table, sealing her inside a glass tomb, connecting to a groove in the floor.

Her eyes widened and she trembled.

But then, Leonardo's face came into her mind, and she sang out," _Sometimes, Love is hard to find, without prejudice, to accept who I am. If it bears all things and innocently blind, with open arms I try it this time!"_

Baxter began to sneer, but she sang out all the louder,"_ Because of you, I make this choice,_

_I'll render the outlands just to hear your voice!_

_Have mercy on me as I walk across this land!_

_You reached out and I grabbed your hand…._

"_I've been looking to fill this void, God knows I've tried a million times,_

_I just want peace, love and joy._

_I crave the fullness your love brings,_

_Because of you, I make this choice,_

_I'll render the outlands just to hear your voice!_

_Have mercy on me as I walk across this land!_

_You reached out and I grabbed your hand…._

_Because of you, I make this choice,_

_I'll render the outlands just to hear your voice!_

_Have mercy on me as I walk across this land!_

_You reached out and I grabbed your hand…"_

As a gaseous green substance hissed into the glass container, Chloe's voice rang out, true and honest and brave…and then, her voice rose in a shriek of pain, and then, all was still….

***

Leonardo groaned as he tossed and turned that night.

It had been three weeks since Chloe had gone missing. And they had not been able to find her.

Paloma and April had gone to the police, and he and his brothers searched the city every night.

He couldn't sleep right, knowing she was in danger.

Leonardo growled, his soul in agony. The ninja had never felt so helpless as he did now.

***

I feel pain.

In my head and in my heart.

What happened? I have never felt such…emptiness.

Loneliness eats at my heart and soul as I slowly open my eyes.

The room I am in is bare, and the bed I rest in is warm. I snuggle deeper into the blankets, not wanting to face the world just yet.

Especially after my dream…but now I frown. I can't remember my dream. In fact, this room…this bed…All of this is unfamiliar to me!

I growl as I face reality. I sit up and get out of the bed, growling I snarl," Awright, where the heck am I?!"

I snort as I receive no answer, and I finally work up the nerve to try to leave the room. The door opens and I walk out into the hallway.

The corridor is empty. I look both ways before choosing to go right. I walk down the hall and tentatively call," Hello? Anyone there?"

I kept walking.

Suddenly, I realize I need to pee. Really, really bad.

"Great." I groan as I look around for the Ladies' room.

I find one and gratefully rushed into it.

After using the facilities, I walk up to the mirror and wash my hands…which is when I realize something very important. I've only got two fingers on each hand. My hands are green. My arms are green. My stomach flips as I realize I've got some sort of weird…armor covering my belly…oh crap, that armor IS my belly!!! What the hell?! Suddenly, I've got a really bad feeling. I gulp and look into the mirror.

Whatever the hell is looking back at me, one thing I know for sure. It's not human…not that that's a bad thing, but…WHAT THE HELL AM I?!?!!?!?!!!!!

***

A scream echoed through the building.

Karai rushed down the hallway, and thudded into the girl, who screamed again when she saw the young woman.

"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO ME?!?!!?!" the turtle-girl shrieked, pointing at herself.

Karai responded," Shadow, please calm yourself and I will explain!"

"Who-who are you? Is my name Shadow? How did I get here? What the-"

"Follow me, and I will explain." Karia responded sternly.

***

I followed. What choice did I have?

As we walk, she opens a door and we step into it.

The room looks like an oriental throne room. I'm already creeped out enough as it is, when I realize I am butt-naked…

"Holy snapshot!!! Where are my clothes?!?!" I scream.

"Stop screaming! We will get you proper attire after you understand what has happened to you!" the woman who is leading me snaps at me.

I sneer in reply," Right, how do I know YOU didn't do this to me?!"

"Because, Shadow, I know your true name. Shadow Bane. You are a member of the Foot Clan. And our enemies took you and did this horrible experiment on you."

"Why?" I ask, looking down at my green figure.

"They have no females of their kind." She replied.

I stared.

"THEY WERE GOING TO USE ME LIKE A…" I couldn't even finish what I was saying…cause I threw up.

I keeled over, and anything that I had had for lunch…or breakfast…or dinner…or whatever…came spilling out of my mouth like someone had pressed the reject button in my stomach.

I cough and splutter, moaning as more comes out.

The woman is groaning," I cannot believe what you have become. You are weak! Useless!"

I snarl," YOU weren't transformed into a freak! YOU weren't going to be used as a…a damn whore!!!"

She nodded," Fair enough, but have you no courage? You were rescued before that could happen."

"You mean…I'm still a virgin? Thank heavens!" I sigh in relief. I suddenly realize I don't know why this is important to me.

Great. Friggin' great. I've lost my mind…and I miss it.

Damn it, now she's turning to me and is talking," Listen, young Shadow. You don't remember my name, do you?"

"Um, Queen of Sheba?" I dryly reply.

"I am Karai."

"Okay."

"Your Master is the Shredder. Right now, because you were so faithful as a soldier, and endured your capture so bravely, we are going to retrain you. You have forgotten your old skill."

I stare.

"You mean…Wait, what do you mean?"

"You were a ninja warrior, Shadow. And you will become a ninja warrior once again."


	9. Fade to Grey

the title borrowed from a song by Jars of Clay. The lyrics are at the bottom.

Here we go again! What becomes of Chloe? Will she remember? Or will she turn to the dark side of the shell?

Read to find out!!!

Chapter 8

Fade to Grey

Seven weeks later

Twin, pale blue eyes opened.

Sweat beaded on the green brow, and the breath was slow and even.

"Well done, Shadow."

The mutant straightened and bowed.

"Thank you, Master Shredder."

Shredder smiled in approval.

"You are nearly ready."

The brown tresses were tied back, the head proudly tilted upward, as a smile tugged at the wide mouth.

"You flatter me, master. But I must admit, I have been looking forward to this. My revenge will be within my grasp. I will make them pay." She snarled softly.

***

Leonardo roamed over the rooftops, looking about sharply as he looked for a familiar form, but it was hopeless. They hadn't looked so hard for anyone since Splinter had gone missing.

Leo ground his teeth as he desperately hoped she wasn't in that sort of trouble.

Chloe…

He was suddenly aware that he was being followed.

Grimly, Leo doubled his speed and swiftly, he hid, waiting to see who the shell was following him.

Slowly, he spotted the shadow, and his throat tightened as a figure dressed in black, in the gear of the Foot Clan, stepped out.

He stepped out from behind them and growled," What do you want?"

The figure stopped but did not turn around.

To his horror, he heard a painfully familiar voice," So, you are Leonardo? I'm impressed. But not nearly impressed enough."

She turned and the mask came off.

Leonardo stared in utter horror and she barked a laugh," What's the matter? You're surprised to see your freak, all healed up and ready for battle?"

Leonardo choked," Chloe? Chloe, is that you?"

She made a face," Is that the name you were going to give me? I'm not Chloe! My name is Shadow Bane."

Her blue eyes narrowed dangerously as she hissed," Now, defend youself, Leonardo, because I am going to KILL YOU!!!"

And twin blades came from the sheaths on her back as she attacked.

Leonardo blocked her attacks, surprised as she advanced on him, her strength, skill and dexterity astounding him.

Especially her strength. Damn it, she was now superhumanly strong, since she was part turtle!

"Chloe! Listen, whatever they told you, was a lie! Your name is Chloe Mab! You came to New York with your Aunt, Paloma! You were staying at April's house and the foot kidnapped you! We've been looking and looking for you, for a long time, and-"

"STOP LYING, FREAK!!!!" she screamed as she actually landed a blow, cutting his arm.

He hissed and then added," Chloe, I'm sorry, but this is for your own good!"

He then managed to disarm her, and then kicked her feet out from under her, as he grappled with her.

Again, she amazed him as she managed to writhe out of his grip, but he groaned as he took his sword and struck her with the butt of the handle. She fell, unconscious.

He sighed in relief as she stopped struggling and he rolled her over, getting an even better look at her.

Her face was green, like his, and round. her mouth was wide, with a hint of her heart-shaped lips still there, a darker shade of green.

Her eyes were larger now, and still heavily lashed.

Her exotic eyebrows were gone, replaced by bony eye-rides, like he and his brothers had. But her long, glorious brown hair was still there, and he felt tears as he cradled her in his arms, feeling her shell.

"I'm taking you home, Chloe…I swear, they will pay!" he added, his eyes glittering as he scooped her up and took her home.

* * *

_Oh, it's not hard to know what you're thinking  
__When you look down on me now,  
__Your trance of love is seeking, to turn me inside out  
__But in my state of blind confusion, no God can pull me out,  
__Your sea of love is seeking, to turn this world around_

_then I see you there....these lonely tears i've cried...I wish they'd release me..._

_It's in despair that I find faith,  
__Summon the night, to bow down to day,  
__If ignorance is bliss,  
__Won't you save me from myself?_

_And then i see you there with your arms open wide and you're trying to embrace me, _

_These lonely tears I've cried they keep me in chains and I wish they'd release me_

_Cold is the night but colder still is a heart made of stone turned from clay_

_And if you follow me, you see all the black, all the white fade to grey_

Please review...i think i choked myself up...*sobs and blows nose*

Leo: Serve you right

Me: (wipes away tears furiously and glares) Shut up.


	10. Windmills Of Your Mind

Okay, next chapter...i almost feel like i'm on a roll!

Leo: (chanting) Pride Before fall...Pride Before fall...Pride Before fall

me:(turns around quickly) Give me a break!!!!

Leo:Make me!

Me:(throws water balloon, which soaks the ninja turtle)

Raphael: (comes in) Um, did i miss something?

Mikey:(popping up from behind raph) *to readers* Don't mind them! Read on!!! You won't be sorry!!!

Donatello: (puts hands in face) let's hope not

Chapter 8

Windmills of Your Mind

Leonardo watched as Chloe slowly woke up.

She was in the monster cage that Donatello had designed, and as she came to, Leonardo spoke," Chloe, we mean you no harm. Please, don't freak out."

She stood up, looking around, she moaned," My head…hurts…"

Mikey came in at that moment, smiling," Dude! She's awake! Hey, Chloe, how have you been?"

She glared at him coldly," I've been better."

Mikey paused and winced," Boy, are you sure this is Chloe? Not some Karai jr.?"

Chloe leapt up," Mistress Karai was the one who trained me! I will not hear you speak of her in that disrespectful manner!!!"

Mikey jumped slightly as he came closer," Um, right…look, I brought you brekky. And some Tylenol for that headache."

She took the tray cautiously.

"If we had wanted to hurt you, we would have done it already, believe me." Leo told her quietly.

She ate the food. And the pill.

As she put the tray down, she added," You're…not what I expected."

Leonardo winced as he came to the cage," I hate seeing you in there. But when I told the others…" he choked," Master Splinter didn't want you to go back, not until we've fixed whatever it is that's been done to you."

She cocked her head.

"You want to help me?"

"Yes!" Leonardo nodded.

She looked away.

"I was told that you were the ones who did this to me."

"They lied…they're trying to turn you into their minion." Leo growled through gritted teeth.

She suddenly revolted," NO! it can't be! They treated me well! I was trained as a warrior, taught by the best, schooled and cared for! This cannot be true!!!"

She glared at him," leave me alone, freak."

Leonardo winced at the name and paused as he looked at the picture she had given him, the night before she was taken.

He softly went to her and slipped the picture into the cage.

"You gave this to me, the night before you were taken…ten weeks ago. A lot has changed since then I guess… so it would be wrong for me to keep this."

She looked at the paper, but didn't pick it up until he was gone.

Then, she picked it up and looked at it.

She marveled and suddenly, the piece of poetry called out to her,

_Wild night! Wild nights!_

_Were I with thee_

_Wild nights would be _

_Our luxury_

_Futile the Winds _

_To a heart in port_

_Done with the Compass!_

_Done with the Chart!_

_Rowing in Eden_

_Ah! The Sea!_

_Might I but moor_

_Tonight in thee_

Tears fell from her eyes as she examined the piece of her past. Because she realized that she had not forgotten Emily Dickinson…so how would the turtle know that this was her favorite piece?

***

"OWCH!"

"ENOUGH!"

Leonardo broke off, swearing angrily under his breath as Mikey rubbed his arm," Shell, Leo, I'm NOT your enemy, just your sparring partner!"

"Sorry, Mike… I got carried away." Leo growled sheepishly.

Splinter sighed heavily," Leonardo, I know your heart bleeds for Chloe. All we can do is hope that she will regain her memory."

Leo whirled, "What if she doesn't?! We can't keep here here forever! And eventually, she'll turn back to the foot, and she'll become their pawn to use against us! I can't-" he choked,-" I CAN'T lose her! Damn it, I just found her!!!"

Splinter was silent as Leo added heatedly," I need some air. Excuse me."

He stormed out of the room and Raphael asked, "Should I follow him?"

"No…let him alone. He needs time to heal." Splinter sighed, bowing his head in sorrow.

***

Leatherhead was in the room with Chloe, researching the computer schematics on her physical report.

She cocked her head at him," Hey, this may sound crazy, but I don't know you…like, at all."

He chuckled," you never met me. I am called Leatherhead."

She paused as she looked at him and asked," Were you human once?"

"No. I was a crocodile once, but I came into contact with mutagen that transformed me into a more sentient being."

Leatherhead responded as he examined her brainwave functions.

His eyebrows shot up in surprise and he smiled," Miss Mab-"

"Bane."

"Miss," he compromised," Do you like music?"

She smiled back and nodded," Yeah…I do."

* * *

Eek! what's on Leatherhead's mind? Do you want to know? Then Review!!!


	11. Hope and a Lullabye

Chapter 9

Hope and a Lull-a-bye

Leonardo raced over the rooftops, his golden-brown eyes glittering with pain.

The full moon sheltered him, and the haunting song that Chloe used to sing floated in his ears.

He paused as Pain ate him up.

She was gone…probably forever.

He bowed his head and, alone and weary, he sobbed.

The tears came faster now, flowing down his face as he moaned," Chloe…I'm so sorry, love. I'm so, so sorry!"

He hadn't realized just how much he cared about her until she was gone.

And now, he realized he couldn't bear the thought of her not knowing him…not knowing that he had listened to her pain when no one but the moon knew, and that she had sung to him, twin strange songs, meant for werewolves and vampires and demi-gods.

His tears dried up as he swore," Karai, you're in for it now. Somehow or other, you are going to pay for what you did to her."

"Yeah, yeah, hey Fearless, I got news for you."

leo turned as Raphael came up on the rooftop, adding," Damn you were hard to track down!"

"What is it Raph?" Leo asked, eagerly.

"Leatherhead said that Chloe's brain-waves suggest that she just needs a key to remember everything…a key as simple as a well-loved song."

He looked at Leonardo meaningfully.

Leo rolled his eyes.

"So, you know about that too?"

"Yeah, bro, but it may work, right?"

Leonardo sighed," So, what now?"

"You're the only who knows the song, am I right?"

"Yeah…"

"You gotta sing it to her."

Leonardo growled," if it will bring her memory back, then what the shell are we waiting for?!"

***

Chloe was sleeping, fairly comfortably, and Leatherhead nodded to Leonard as he left the two of them alone.

Leo went to the cage and placed a hand on the containment glass.

He looked down at her sleeping form and sighed as he remembered, that night she had talked to the moon…had sung to the moon…

Her heart had been so full of pain, and he remembered the tears that had spilled from her eyes, dripping to the cemented roof below.

Slowly, he declared,"

_Sister moon will be my guide_

_In your blue, blue shadows I would hide_

_All good people sleep tonight_

_I'm all by myself in your silver light_

_I would gaze at your face the whole night through_

_I'd go out of my mind, but for you_

Gazing down on her, he carefully sang,"

_Lying in a mother's arms_

_The primal root of a woman's charms_

_I'm a stranger to the sun_

_My eyes are too weak_

_How cold is a heart_

_When it's warmth that he seeks?_

_You watch every night, you don't care what I do_

_I'd go out of my mind, but for you_

_I'd go out of my mind, but for you_

He smiled, changing up the words slightly as he crooned,"

"_My mistress' eyes are nothing like the sun_

_My hunger for her explains everything I've done_

_To howl at the moon the whole night through_

_And they really don't care if I do_

_I'd go out of my mind, but for you"_

_Sister moon_

He titled his head, howling the oo in moon, wishing…hoping…praying that this would work.

Would it?

Slowly, her eyes came open.

She looked at him.

He held his breath.

"Leo?"

He nearly shouted for joy as she added," OH MY GOSH!!!! I remember! LEO!"

He recklessly opened the glass, and she tumbled out, wrapping her arms around him, she sobbed, "Leo! It's really you! It's me! I remember! I remember! Oh LEO!!!"

He began to cry now, too, as she sobbed," Leo, you freed me. I was in a prison of lies…and you guided me home."

"What are friends for?" He whispered tenderly as he brushed her hair out of her face.

She giggled, suddenly shy, as she asked," So…you've have ten weeks without my charming company…did you miss me?"

"Chloe…I love you. Now and forever." He vowed fiercely, asking slowly, "How do you feel about…this...transformation?"

"I like it," she smirked," I guess…that's the good part about this. I was so scared…cause we were different species, Leo. But this changes that. I'm a mutant turtle like you…so I feel like I am free…to love you." she whispered, as she stood on tip-toe and pressed her lips to his.

Leo's eyes widened, but he kissed her back, whispering," I'd go out of my mind, but for you."

Suddenly, the other three came in, and Chloe squealed happily," Donnie! Mikey! Raph!"

She hugged them each in turn, adding," I'm so glad!"

Mikey asked," So, you're okay? You remember us?"

"Yeah…I'm okay, Mikey. I remember everything, thanks." She murmured.

Leonardo swallowed.

"Chloe, I'm so sorry-"

"Don't be. It wasn't your fault." She said firmly," But, my aunt Paloma, we've got to get her out of here! Hun knew about her, that's why I went quietly. They'll try and get her!"

Don quickly called April to warn her.

When Donatello came back, he softly asked," Chloe?"

"Yes Don?" she asked, looking at him in surprise as he softly declared," Chloe, I'm so sorry. This is our fault. If you hadn't gotten mixed in with us, this never would've happened."

"You don't know that." Chloe told him, challenging him slightly, as she took both his hand and Leo's hand, daring them to apologize again.

Leo paused as he looked at her.

Chloe smiled.

"Well? You don't! No one is told what might have happened, are they?" She asked quietly.

Leo sighed.

"You're giving me my own advice."

Raphael snorted," When did you give her advice?"

Chloe looked at Leo in surprise.

Leo shuffled his feet.

"I was helping Chloe with her self-defense in the mornings." He admitted reluctantly.

He blushed when his brothers grinned diabolically.

But Chloe immediately snarled," If either one of you says a word, I'll personally rip out your tongue and feed it to the fishes!!!"

Raphael and Michelangelo both felt their mouths drop open as Chloe glared fiercely.

Donatello grinned," Chloe, you okay?"

She commented dryly," Considering that it was Leo that offered to help me with my self-defense, I'm not in the mood to hear him getting bashed by his bros…however teasing the jousts."

Raphael snapped his mouth shut, but Mikey grinned," So, Chloe…you like Leo?"

Chloe smiled.

"Yeah, I like Leo. I like all you guys. You're cool. You're my friends. This is the second time Leo's rescued me. Why wouldn't I like Leo?"

Mikey pouted," No, I meant-"

"Mikey, that's enough!" Leonardo told him sharply.

Chloe suddenly spoke up," Dudes, problem! My folks! They may be split, but they care about me! What do I tell my aunt?! My mom?! OMG, I'm freaking out!!" Chloe's eyes had widened and her voice rose in a squeal.

"Don't worry…we'll think of something." Leonardo soothed as he realized she was right.

Chloe sighed.

"Well, whatever happens, I know one thing for sure."

"What's that?" Mikey asked.

Chloe grinned wryly.

"I'm going to keep learning Ninjistu, and you can't stop me. Cause I refuse to be a plain old mutant turtle!!"

Raphael grinned softly.

"If you have the guts, sister."

Chloe grinned.

"Hey, I got mutated! I stood up to a freak man-mountain! My four best friends are teenage mutant ninja turtles!! Hell if I settle for anything less!" she said heatedly.

Leonardo looked at her in consideration.

"You're already partially ninja. I think Master Splinter would agree to continuing your training!"

Chloe nodded, grinning softly," And time will tell, won't it? Hell…er, heh, I mean _shell_ if I don't become a ass-whooping ninja like you guys…"


	12. Beginning of the Road

My song for this next chapter is "Every Road" by Amy Grant

Thank you so much for reading!

Chapter 12

Beginning Of The Road

Chloe moved in with her new family.

Meeting Master Splinter had been an easy procedure, since she had heard so much about him, and he about her.

As the four ninja turtle began to clean out the old storage room for her, Splinter spoke seriously to Chloe.

"You wish to continue to learn Ninjistu?"

"Yes, Master Splinter."

Splinter stroked his beard," Very well. Since you will be living with us, and since you are now one of us, it is well that you should continue to practice to fight and to disappear."

Chloe nodded.

"I will teach you, and Leonardo will help."

Chloe's eyes brightened and she nodded vigorously," Okay!"

Splinter chuckled softly.

"Good then. Your willingness will help."

Chloe nodded, setting her jaw.

"I will learn, if it kills me!"

Raphael snorted," Huh, big words, little girl."

She whirled on him and snapped," I ain't a little girl, big-mouth!"

His eyes widened.

"Did you just call me Big-mouth?!"

She snorted.

"YOU called ME a little girl! Don't like getting called names, DON'T call names!" she told him sternly, but a smile was tugging at her lips.

Raphael rolled his eyes.

"Whatever."

April came in.

"Chloe? I brought your stuff."

Chloe grinned as she rushed over to the boxes and pulled out her sketch pad.

"Hello, Blade." She chuckled softly as she looked at her favorite character.

She stopped suddenly, as she looked down at Blade.

Those eyes…

She looked up and at Raphael.

To her surprise, he was looking at her, but he looked away when she looked at him.

She looked back at the picture.

The intensity of the eyes was the same as Raphael's eyes.

She smiled softly as she grabbed a pencil and began sketching something new.

Mikey paused as he saw her sketching.

"What's that?"

"My new character."

She responded as she continued scribbling.

Leonardo called," Hey! Raph! Mikey! Come one! There's still plenty to do here!!!"

Chloe giggled a little as she continued her sketch.

Finally, as she finished, she nodded softly.

"There, Blade, you're not mine anymore. You belong to her."

On the page was a female mutant turtle. The figure was tall, feminine, and bewitching to the eye.

The face was beautifully alien, the eyes slanted and large with pale lights twinkling in the dark pupils.

The hair hung low and straight, like liquid, and the shell, plastron and arms and legs were perfectly shaped and toned.

She smiled softly as she put the two pictures together.

"Uh huh, a perfect couple." She giggled," Blade and Rohana Sidon."

She then dreamed about adventures on an alien planet. Swamps, deserts, forests and oceans raced in her mind, strange and beautiful.

Rohana and Blade, defending each other, helping others, escaping danger…and loving one another.

She sighed and smiled, thinking," I have my own Blade now…"

***

As Chloe settled into her room, Leonardo knocked.

"Can I talk to you?" he asked softly.

"Yes, come in." she invited.

He came in and closed the door.

"Chloe…I've been thinking about that note you gave me."

She nodded softly.

"And?"

Leonardo went to her, and looked her in the eye.

"Your mutation doesn't change the way I've felt about you. I love you. But your mutation…has that changed your feelings? Seriously."

She responded by mutely standing on tiptoe and pressing her lips to his.

Leo's eyes widened.

And a camera flashed.

Chloe pulled back with a gasp, as Mikey howled with laughter.

Leonardo growled.

"Excuse me while I kill my little brother."

Chloe held onto his arm.

"Allow me."

And she raced out the room.

Mikey screamed as he found she could run as fast as he, and as she leapt onto him, she found sensitive skin beneath his arms.

"AHH!!! She's-"{hahahahahahahah}"-Tickling me!! AHHHH HA-HA-HA-HA-HA AAHHHHH!"

Chloe grinned wickedly as she dug in, her fingers working at the sensitive skin.

Mikey was helpless as she pinned him, working at his tickle-spots.

Leonardo chuckled softly as Mikey wailed," RAAAAPH!"

"WHAD'D"YA WANT?!" Raph's distant yell.

"HELP MEEEEE!!!"

"NO!" Raphael snarled from the other room.

"DONNIE!!!" Mikey pleaded.

Don came into the room and paused.

"Mikey, you're up against Chloe." He observed quietly.

Mikey gasped," Heeeeelp-Hee-hee-hee-AH-ha-ha-ha-ha!"

Chloe finally let him go and stood up, casually strolling away.

"N'other one bites the dust." She grinned as Leo grinned back at her.

"That's my girl," he murmured quietly.

Raphael went and stood over Mikey.

"Dude you are so pathetic!"

Mikey groaned.

"Ow…my stomach hurts…"

Donatello laughed as he came into the room.

"Serves you right, Mikey! I'd say Chloe just gave us some major payback!"

Chloe bowed.

"Thank you, thank you. I happen to be an expert tickler. My brothers left me alone, cause they knew I'd tickle them till they wet their pants, in payback." She giggled.

Mikey groaned as he sat up.

And then, he began to chuckle.

He looked over to Donnie, who had the camera and was staring at it.

"Well, that answers a few questions."

Chloe shot to his side and tried to snatch the camera from his hands.

He back-flipped away and quickly sent the pictures to his email, laughing as he allowed her to take the camera.

"AH! Unfair!" she howled.

"What's unfair?" Raphael asked as he came into the room.

Chloe shut her mouth.

Donnie snickered and pointed at the pictures on his computer.

Raph stared at them.

And then, he looked at Leo and Chloe.

"When did this happen?"

Chloe blushed but then shrugged and responded," Once upon a time."

* * *

Aw... that's what i call one big happy family! review!


	13. Epilogue: Feels Like Home

yes, this is the end...

But who knows? Maybe i'll write about Chloe's family...or not...or maybe her friends...

Read on!

Leo: I thought it would never end...

Epilogue:

Feels Like Home

Chloe finished the letter and took a deep breath as she gave it to April.

"Okay, Ms. O'Neil. It's in your hands now." Chloe told her.

April nodded, "No sweat, Chloe."

Leonardo put an arm around Chloe as she looked down, a morose expression on her face.

"What's the matter?"

"I'm worried…Mom's going to be suspicious. I mean…I may have been living in hell, but I knew she loved me. I know she loves me. I'm worried she's going to investigate."

Leo thought about that and vowed," No matter what happens, Chloe…I'm going to take care of you. I swear it."

The twin, innocent blue eyes looked into his and she smiled, her expression trusting and honest.

"I know, Leo. I know you will."

Leo looked over his shoulder at April's disappearing form and asked," What did you write?"

"I just told mom that…I loved her…and that I was okay and…she would probably never see me again, but to not worry…somehow I don't think she'll listen." Chloe groaned softly.

Leo pulled her tighter into his arms and murmured," Let's worry about that when it becomes a reality."

She smiled and nodded," You're, of course. Why are you always right?"

"Not always." Leo corrected, feeling happy as she leaned her head against his plastron, and he told her quietly," You know, Chloe, this…this feels…like…"

"Like home." Chloe sighed with a smile.

Leo smiled back, hugging her tightly.

"Yeah…"

The End ;-) or is it?

* * *

Please review!!!! and my heart-felt thanks to those who have been reviewing! you guys are FULLY AWESOME!!!!!


End file.
